Being There
by Felix and Tamora
Summary: He's there when I need him. No matter how big or small the situation is, he's there for me...


**Alright, so I read my husbands story and the sad thing is that it was all true...Oh Felix, why are you so stupid. But cute. Anyway, here's my first story. By the way, you can blame Felix for getting me into this. Alright? Good. Now enjoy...I guess... **

_***Normal POV***_

* * *

She had the guts to put anyone down. No matter what they did. No matter who they were. She didn't care. That was unless it was Felix.

That 8-bit dork did everything in his power to make Tamora happy. And each and every time he did, it worked. Whether it barley worked or worked exactly as planned, it worked.

Like now...

"Tammy...please talk to me honey..."

Tamora glared at him and stomped up the stairs to their home. Felix sighed and put his face in his hands. He had to make her feel better. The reason why she was so upset was because her idiot soldiers let a Cy-Bug escape due to a perimeter check gone wrong.

And the outcome of her being upset always fell upon poor, adorable Felix. Before he had met Tamora, he'd had a normal life. Normal as in a single guy that had no worries at all. No family, no girlfriend, and no wife. But that all changed, well not the kids but the girlfriend/wife thing, when he met Tamora as he was on his 'quest' to find Ralph. For him, it was love at first sight. For Tamora, it was love at third or fourth sight.

But never the less, they were now happily married. Although the happiness was not the only thing that the whole marriage deal came with...

There was the anger, sadness, joy, apprehension, every single emotion that a person could feel, that's what their marriage came with.

And moments like this...well, let's say that Tamora wished that she didn't hurt Felix all that bad...but she knew that even though he said he was fine, he wasn't.

Tamora shut their bedroom door and fell backwards onto the bed. Her arms folded across her forehead covering her eyes along with her blonde hair.

Only a few minutes later, Felix walked into their room and sat down at the edge of the bed. He placed a comforting hand on her leg and rubbed it soothingly. Tamora slightly smiled and peeked down the bed at her husband.

"Honey, you wanna talk about it?" He asked. Tamora sighed and removed her arms from her forehead. She sat up and brought her legs beneath her body. "No..." She answered as she swiped some of the loose hair from her face. Felix crawled closer to her and sat in a similar position that she was in. This made Tamora smile widen just a little.

"Oh Tammy-Jean, I know when your lying' darlin'. I can see it right now. I didn't marry you for nothin' so please tell me whats wrong, sweetheart."

Tamora sighed a little louder and looked Felix in the eyes. "I'm upset because my idiot soldiers didn't follow protocol. Like always...and due to their stupid mistake a Cy-Bug got loose and nearly escaped Hero's Duty."

Felix gasped. "How did it even get close to the exit?"

"I told you. My idiot soldiers..."

Easing his way into Tamora's arms, Felix snuggled close to his wife and kissed her lips. "'M so sorry 'bout that Tammy. I know it wasn't your fault. So, please don't think that you did any wrong. Because you didn't..."

Felix cupped her chin and kissed her softly once more.

Tamora smiled and held him in her arms for a few more minutes before breaking apart. "Alright, that's enough mushy lovey dovey stuff for one evening. We need to meet Wreck-It and Vanellope at Tappers in fifteen minutes."

Felix whined and nuzzled Tamora's neck. "Do I get you all to myself tonight?"

Chuckling, Tamora gave him a kiss that went on for a few long minutes. When they pulled apart, Tamora smirked and ran her hand up and down her husbands honeyglow ridden cheek. She then leaned down to his ear. "Thanks for being there for me once again Fix-It. I love you..."

* * *

**Arghh...damn it Felix! You made me soft. Anyway...if you liked this so called 'story' then thanks...if not then okay. I don't care. **

_**Tammy? Where are you, honey?**_

**Uhh...no where Fix-It!**

_**Wait a minute...are you writing a story? Without me?**_

**No...I, uhh...**

_**Tammy...I thought that we agreed to do it together...**_

**Yeah, but you made a story without me...and besides, I told you that I'm not!**

_**I hear typing! That's it, no kisses for you tonight...**_

**...**

_**Tammy? Tam-AH!**_

*Throws Felix on couch and kisses him heatedly...*


End file.
